Stupid List
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Draco Malfoy benci menulis, karena menulis kadang menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga. Apalagi jika tulisan itu berhubungan dengan Harry Potter. Slash. Harco. Lanjutan Session : Love.


**Stupid List**

**By : Kurok1n**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. He chooses Draco Malfoy over me T.T**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy benci menulis.

Menulis itu menyusahkan, membuat tanganmu pegal karena hanya sedikit otot dan sendi yang dipakai terus menerus. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka menggunakan tangannya untuk sesuatu yang lain, seperti mengendalikan sapu saat ia terbang di udara, atau memegang sesuatu, apa saja, yang bisa ia lemparkan ke anak-yang-masih-saja-nekat-hidup-dan-berani-merayunya-di-kantornya-sendiri itu. Membuat pemuda dengan mata hijau yang tidak lazim itu pergi jauh-jauh dari pikirannya. Belum lagi, menulis kadang menghasilkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, seperti saat ia kena detensi dari Flitwick karena alih-alih menerbangkan bulu, ia malah menerbangkan sebuah perkamen berbentuk burung bangau yang berisi coretan ejekannya untuk Neville Longbottom di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Atau saat dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja dimintai tolong untuk _switch_ jadwal praktek dengan Marshal hanya karena orang itu melihatnya sedang serius menulis dan memutuskan bahwa ia adalah pengganti yang tepat. Namun dengan pekerjaannya sekarang sebagai seorang psikiater (Draco tidak pernah berusaha bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia memilih pekerjaan ini), ia terpaksa harus lebih banyak menggunakan tangannya untuk mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas perkamen. Seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang di kediamannya yang hangat. Meski apa yang ia tulis sekarang ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya, setidaknya bukan secara langsung. Karena kini ia tengah membuat sebuah daftar. Daftar mengenai hal-hal yang diyakininya. Lalu memulai dengan angka nomor satu.

Draco menulis dengan cepat, seakan banyak sekali hal di kepalanya yang harus ia tuangkan dalam secarik perkamen. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak, berpikir, lalu mulai menulis lagi. Sekitar lima belas menit telah terlewati sejak ia menulis poin pertama. Draco hendak menulis poin ke delapan saat sebuah bisikan membelai telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau begitu menyukaiku, Draco." Bunyinya mesra, membuat Draco merinding. Ia langsung menjauhi asal suara itu dengan berlari ke depan. Saat ia berbalik, ia mendapati Harry Potter sedang berdiri santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan di sakunya. Hanya Merlin yang tahu bagaimana pemuda kurang ajar itu bisa masuk ke apartemennya.

Meski demikian, Draco tidak bisa tidak terpaku saat melihat penampilan Harry. Ia memakai setelan jas hitam yang sangat elegan. Dengan celana jeans hitam juga sepatu dengan warna serupa membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Tubuhnya kelihatan berisi, tapi juga tidak terlalu berlebihan. Draco heran mendapati bahwa tiap kali ia melihat pemuda itu, kedua kancing kemejanya yang paling atas selalu terbuka, memamerkan dadanya yang bidang. Membuat Draco susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

'_1. Dibanding Harry Potter, peri rumahnya jauh lebih seksi...'_

Ugh!

Bahkan dalam kondisi ruangan yang tidak terlalu terang, Draco masih bisa melihat sejumput hitam yang menghiasi kepala rivalnya itu. Rambutnya tertata rapi (dalam standar Harry Potter tentu saja), dan Draco mengutuki cahaya di dalam rumahnya yang membuat rambut itu berkilau sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat sangat lembut. Draco berjuang sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya sendiri untuk berlari ke depan lalu menyentuhnya.

'_2. Rambut Granger yang terlihat seperti semak belukar jauh lebih baik daripada rambut Harry Potter. Setidaknya rambut gadis itu lebih terlihat manusiawi, daripada rambut si Potty yang terlihat terlalu lembut .'_

"Kau…" ujarnya terbata, "sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum geli. "Sejak kau menulis poin pertama?" katanya sambil melangkah ke depan. "Jangan membuat daftar yang tidak perlu, Draco." Lanjut Harry seraya menatap lurus mata Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco sambil berusaha bertahan di tempatnya. Ia berupaya keras supaya tidak menerjang pemuda di depannya yang saat itu terlihat… menggiurkan.

"Jangan buang tenagamu hanya untuk membuat omong kosong seperti yang kau lakukan tadi." Jawab Harry kalem. "Kau tahu bahwa semua poin yang kau tulis hanyalah kebalikan dari kenyataan yang ada." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Potter." Sahut Draco.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan, kok." Jawab Harry. "Aku yakin dalam hati kau pun meyakininya, Draco." Imbuhnya. Draco hanya bisa mendengus mendengar kata-kata Harry.

"Pertama, kau gila. Aku seharusnya tahu saat kemarin kau mengacaukan praktekku." Ujarnya. "Kedua, jangan seenaknya memanggilku Draco, Pot Head." Tambahnya sebal.

Harry hanya menaikkan alisnya mendengar hal ini. "Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa?" tanya Harry. "Honey?" godanya dalam sebuah bisikan mesra. Draco merinding dibuatnya.

"Hanya jika kau berubah jadi Myrtle, Potty." Balasnya sambil tetap berdiri di tempatnya sekarang, sementara Harry berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Sweety?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Sepertinya kepitakkanmu membuat otakmu rusak, Scar Head." Timpal Draco sebal. Dan betapa herannya ia mendapati Harry yang malah tertawa dengan ejekannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Sugar?" tanya Harry lagi, masih melangkah ke depan.

"Dan kau mau kupanggil apa?" tanya Draco kesal, "cacing flobber?" Sekali lagi Harry hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Atau…" sambung Harry sambil terlihat menimbang-nimbang, "love?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap lembut mata Draco.

Deg.

Draco membeku.

Jantungnya secara aneh berdetak tidak normal. Tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Perutnya serasa melilit.

'_3. Harry Potter tidak membuat jantung Draco Malfoy berpacu. Ia hanya membuat Draco merasa tidak sehat.'_

"Kuperingatkan kau, Potter." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Matanya menatap lantai, tidak berani memandang langsung Harry yang menatapnya sambil terus mendekat.

"Love…" ujar Harry lembut. Tangannya terjulur ke arah Draco.

"Shut up." Balas Draco lemah. Ia heran mendapati tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lemas.

"Love…" bisik Harry. Tangannya kini telah memerangkap wajah Draco, menengadahkannya sehingga matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau cemerlang itu. Membuatnya terpaku, kehilangan kata-kata.

'_4. Harry Potter memiliki mata yang-shit- menakjubkan.'_

Bagian wajah Draco yang disentuh Harry terasa panas, hingga Draco merasa wajahnya terbakar. Merona. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, namun genggaman tangan Harry di wajahnya begitu kuat. Atau mungkin dirinya yang terlalu lemah.

Harry mengecup lembut kening Draco, membuat wajah Draco semakin memerah.

'_5. Harry Potter tidak membuat Draco Malfoy Draco memerah karena ruangan yang terlalu panas.'_

"Love…" ucap Harry lirih, lalu mencium pipi Draco. Tubuh Draco bergetar pelan karena perlakuan ini. Kakinya seperti berubah menjadi jelly.

"Love…" ucap Harry lagi, lalu mengecup hidung mancung Draco. Menengadahkan wajahnya kembali hingga Draco kembali bertatapan dengan mata itu. Bisa Draco lihat kerinduan yang terpancar di sana.

"Love…" bisik Harry untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia mendekatkan bibir Draco dengan bibirnya.

Draco mendesah pada detik pertama bibir Harry menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya secara otomatis menutup. Rasanya baru kemarin saat ia terakhir kali merasakan kelembutan itu, dan ia terkejut betapa ia sudah begitu merindukannya. Ia mengerang pelan saat ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ganas. Draco dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya saat lidah Harry menyapu bibir bawahnya, meminta akses lebih dalam. Ia kembali mengerang saat lidah Harry membelai setiap rongga di dalam mulutnya, menjelajahi, merasakan. Dirasakannya Harry membimbing tangan Draco yang tergolek lemas di sisi tubuhnya ke belakang lehernya, membuat Draco bisa berpegangan sekaligus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara pemuda itu mengalihkan tangannya ke pinggang Draco, membawanya semakin merapat. Draco mendesah merasakan panas yang terpancar dari tubuh Harry. Juga helai-helai luar biasa lembut di tiap-tiap jarinya. Rasanya tidak ada yang lain yang ada di kepalanya selain Harry, Harry, dan Harry.

'_6. Hanya karena membuat Draco Malfoy kehilangan akal sehatnya bukan berarti Harry Potter seorang pencium handal.'_

Mereka akhirnya mengakhiri ciuman itu saat paru-paru mereka menjerit meminta pasokan oksigen. Kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Dengan masih terengah-engah, Harry kembali memerangkap wajah Draco dengan tangannya, lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Love…" bisiknya lagi seraya tersenyum lembut. Membuat Draco semakin kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri.

'_7. Harry Potter tidak memiliki senyum yang menawan. Senyumnya hanya membuat Draco merasa lemas. Itu saja.'_

Draco mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk saat tangan Harry menggandeng tangannya lembut, menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang ia tahu persis adalah kamarnya. Ia ingin memberontak namun sia-sia, karena setiap jengkal tubuhnya, juga pikirannya, telah mengkhianatinya. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat didengarnya pintu di belakangnya menjeplak tertutup.

Sementara perkamen yang tadi ditulisnya tergolek tak berdaya di dekat perapian.

Oh, betapa Draco Malfoy benci menulis.

* * *

A/N. Yang mau bijek2, nimpukin, teriak2 bilang jelek, pencet tombol di bawah ini ya! *pasrah*


End file.
